


you can wear my sweatshirt

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love them so much okay, SO MUCH FLUFF, juke, julie freaks out, just julie and luke being adorable, literally just fluff, opposite of what i posted yesterday, then luke freaks out, they wear each other's clothes!!, theyre just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: “Jules? Idea? You good?”Julie’s eyes widened and her eyes flicked down and up again, making him flush and shiver slightly.“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” Julie responded, voice slightly higher than normal. “Is that- are those my clothes?”Luke glanced down at his torso covered by the yellow-orange fabric of Julie’s sweatshirt. The smiley face stretched slightly and it was shorter than Luke was used to, but it fit.Luke shrugged and bit his lip. “Yeah, I guess. Sorry, I was just kinda cold and this looked comfy. I can change if you want.”“No-” Julie said hurriedly, reaching out a hand as if to stop him in the act. “I mean, you don’t have to change.”
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 266
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	you can wear my sweatshirt

“Hey, Luke, I got a new idea for a so-”

Luke looked up from where he was making a sandwich, smiling at Julie standing in the entrance of the kitchen. When she didn’t move from there, instead choosing to stare at him, mouth half open, he walked over and waved a hand in front of her face.

“Jules? Idea? You good?”

Julie’s eyes widened and her eyes flicked down and up again, making him flush and shiver slightly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” Julie responded, voice slightly higher than normal. “Is that- are those my clothes?”

Luke glanced down at his torso covered by the yellow-orange fabric of Julie’s sweatshirt. The smiley face stretched slightly and it was shorter than Luke was used to, but it fit. 

Luke shrugged and bit his lip. “Yeah, I guess. Sorry, I was just kinda cold and this looked comfy. I can change if you want.”

“No-” Julie said hurriedly, reaching out a hand as if to stop him in the act. “I mean, you don’t have to change.”

“Are you sure?” Luke asked. He reached his hand up to mess with his hair, and in doing so the sweatshirt was pulled up, revealing a strip of stomach- and were those  _ abs? _

“Yep!” Julie squeaked, frantically averting her eyes before her face flushed too much. “Let me just- I’ll be right back. Stay here. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Luke stood in the same spot, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden exit. Eventually, he shrugged and went back to the counter, resuming his sandwich-making. He was just about to take a bite when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and there was Julie again, but this time she was clad in a very familiar sleeveless hoodie.

“Jules, is that-” Luke’s voice rose dangerously high and his cheeks flushed a vivid red. “Is that my-”

Julie adopted a look of innocence that was all too quickly ruined by her smirk. “Is that your what, Luke? Sorry, I was just kinda cold and this looked comfy.”

“Clever,” Luke retorted, swallowing hard to get the words out. “Though if you were cold, why’d you put on my sleeveless hoodie?”

Julie’s eyes widened as if she hadn’t realized the flaw in her logic. “Oh, well, I guess it just looked comfortable. Honestly, for some reason my ears are freezing, though. Good thing I have this!” She grinned and pulled on Luke’s orange beanie. Luke dropped the sandwich onto the counter, distantly hearing Julie scold him for the mess, but all he could see was  _ Julie in his clothes Julie in his clothes Julie was wearing his clothes and he was all the way across the room and Julie was in his clothes.  _ And suddenly he was crossing the room and the startled expression that crossed Julie’s face went away as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by delighted laughter as Luke finally reached her and lifted her up, carrying her back to the counter and setting her on the surface. 

He pressed their foreheads together and murmured, “You are absolutely evil.”

Julie let out a peal of laughter, her head falling back, and Luke didn’t think he’d ever heard anything so beautiful in his life, other than maybe her singing voice. “You started it!”

“Yeah, but, I didn’t think you’d do it back,” Luke protested, twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers. “And I definitely didn’t expect you to look so- so-”

“Gorgeous? Amazing? Stunning? Hot? Fabulous?”

Luke laughed quietly and admitted, “All of those, yeah. Honestly, you look unfairly good.”

Julie ducked her head down and away from him, but Luke could see the flush rising on her face and neck and he grinned inwardly.  _ Payback.  _

They stood like that for a while, foreheads pressed together, Luke’s arms wrapped around Julie’s waist with hers loosely draped over his shoulders. Ever since Julie saved him and the rest of the band from Caleb, they had taken every opportunity they had to touch. It turned out, both of them were equally touch starved despite the many friends they had available.  _ Touch starved for each other,  _ Luke thought, a small smile growing on his face.  _ I like that.  _

And though he didn’t know it, Julie was thinking the exact same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say their thoughts are in perfect harmony with each other.  
> Anyway. Kudos and comments appreciated, come yell at me on tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue, have a great day, go drink water, thanks for reading!!


End file.
